I Bet I Can
by Wolfwhisperer
Summary: Rewritten! Here it is! The winner of my poll! Miley bet's Jake that he can't stand one summer of farm work. If she wins, he leaves her alone. But if HE wins, she has to go on a date with him. Jiley, slight Loliver


**So, I've decided to rewrite this story. I didn't like where it was going so soon, and a lot of the plot was useless. I've been working up the nerve to start this over, and that's what's been taking me so long. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing these at the beginning of a story from now on. I'm running out of creative ideas for them. Here goes… What's ironic about this is that the day before I posted the poll that this story won I was lying in bed when the idea for it came to me. Yes, that's right, not even 24 hours before I posted that poll is when this idea came to me! How funny! What's not funny is that I still don't own Hannah Montana and I'm not anywhere closer to becoming a famous actress! GRR!**

"Sign my yearbook?" I heard his question whispered in my ear from behind, before a blue-and-gold book was shoved in front of my face. I scowled at it. I shouldn't have been so surprised. In fact, I should've been expecting something along these lines. This was Jake Ryan we were talking about.

He'd started at our school a few months ago. At first he'd left me alone-something I was perfectly fine with. And then, maybe a month ago, out of nowhere, he'd developed a strange fascination with annoying the hell out of me. As if that was suddenly the only thing he lived for.

I turned to look at his stupid grinning face. "I don't feel like it," I responded icily. Heck, someone has to keep him in his place. His hopeful smile faltered ever so slightly. He was quick to mask it.

"Please?! I'll sign yours," he tried. Pshaw!

"Tempting," I remarked dryly. When his puppy-dog pout didn't disappear, I started to get annoyed. Jake has always reminded me of a little kid. If he doesn't get his way every time, he will sit and beg and plead and try anything to make it so. "Fine," I relented with an exasperated sigh, "hand it over." Smiling brightly he passed me his yearbook. Then, as my attention shifted to his overly-signed yearbook, he grabbed mine. I rolled my eyes, but did not protest. With Jake, you're pretty much bound to lose an argument, so I figure 'Why bother?'

"There you go," I handed him back his book, after quickly scribbling _HAGS-Miley_, and impatiently tapped my foot waiting for mine. He handed it back and I read what he wrote.

_Miley, have a great summer! Jake (PS, will you go out with me?)_

"Thanks!" He started to smile, and I immediately dropped mine. "And no."

He kicked the ground. "Why not?!" he persisted.

"I have a whole giant list of reasons why not! But let me just give you a few: You're arrogant, self-absorbed, childish, and not to mention you use WAY too much cologne!" His mouth was nearly to the ground.

"Well, give me a chance to show you I'm not always like that," he pleaded.

"Why should I?"

"Because I can be normal if I want to, and I don't think it's right for you to judge me like this!"

"I'll judge you however I want! Heck, I'll be judge, jury, and the people! And besides, you couldn't be normal if even if you wanted to!"

"I bet I can!"

"Oh you are SO on!" I proclaimed, jumping at the opportunity to prove his royal big-headedness wrong. I held out my hand and he shook it with confidence.

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" he asked, his determination had yet to fade.

After a moment of pondering this, the light bulb went off. The perfect way to win this bet with Jake. "My uncle's looking for a farmboy this summer. And you're gonna be it."

"What would I have to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"In a week I leave for his farm. Be at the terminal at 6:00… AM." I added the last part to make sure he'd be there. On second thought… nah. "I'm sure you can get your own ticket. My uncle can fill you in on the rest."

He spent a moment pondering this. "Deal. And if you win-?"

"_When_ I win," I corrected. He ignored it, "you have to leave me alone, for good."

"Fine, but if I win,"

"Which you won't," I muttered under my breath, interrupting him. He brushed it off.

"You have to go on at least one date with me."

"Not gonna happen," I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear as he walked away. "But fine."

--

I double checked my watch, making sure it's time matched the one on the television. Yup, 6:30. I looked out and saw the sun was rising on the horizon, and this gate was definitely facing east. Had she lied to me? Was her flight really a different time? Or worse, did she not even have an uncle that needed a farm boy and this is all just a big joke?!

I looked around the terminal to ease my worry. There were quite a bit of people here, something I hadn't expected at such an early hour. Is this usual? Thankfully I had a nice big pair of sunglasses and my ten-gallon hat to hide me from the masses.

I pulled the headphones from my ears in case she called my name or something and I missed it. I shoved the iPod back into my bag and began tapping my hands on my thighs. I was really bored.

"Miley!" a young voice with a slight trace of the south in it whined. I turned, my heart skipping a beat. "Kyle flicked me again!" The voice belonged to a small brunette girl, no older than ten. She looked exactly how I'd picture a younger Miley, only more glammed up. Next to her was a boy of maybe twelve, his hands crossed behind his back while he whistled and stared innocently out the window.

"Kyle," Miley scolded in a worn out voice. She looked like she'd just got out of bed. I snorted.

"Well, she called me stupid!" the little boy, Kyle, responded defensively. Miley ran a hand through her messy brown hair, her eyes closing in what had to be an attempt to keep calm.

"Ok, both of you just get along, please? We're gonna have enough problems with…" and her blue eyes landed on me, almost instantly turning into a glare. "Him." At her impending glare I grinned and waved.

Dragging each step, Miley guided her little posse over to me. She stopped three feet away. "You're late," I stated, a smug tone at the irony.

"She overslept cuz she wasn't in a hurry to see you," the mini-Miley explained before her older sister could come up with a reasonable excuse. I lifted an eyebrow in her direction.

After a false smile at me, she bent down to the little girl's height. "Melanie, I thought I told you that what's said at the house-"

Melanie cut her off, "Stays at the house, right." She turned to look back at me. "I mean she forgot to set an alarm." Then, after a few moments of silence, she ran over and hugged me around the waste. "I'm a big fan!" As I patted her back-somewhat awkwardly-I heard Miley sigh.

I crouched down and whispered just loud enough for Melanie to hear, "I'll sign a picture for you later." Then I smirked at the girl's big sister. She rolled her eyes, adding to the annoyance of her crossed arms.

"Aww, how cute? Mel's first crush!" I heard a voice coo. I looked past Melanie and saw Miley's friends, Lilly and Oliver, standing behind her. I smiled politely at them. Figures they'd be coming. Geez, who knows what ideas Lilly's crush-filled mind will put into Miley's head. I straightened up.

"Flight 753 to Nashville, Tennessee now boarding," a woman's stressed out voice sounded over our heads. I gestured my hand to the gate, looking pointedly at Miley. She held my gaze with her typical glare for a moment before taking her sister's hand and pulling her to the gate. I followed behind Oliver with my carry-on backpack slung over my shoulders. This was bound to be an interesting summer.

**So, I'm feeling much more confident about this one than the old version. Please review, they'll make me update faster! **

**Luv Wendy! :)(: **


End file.
